User talk:Larkflight
Welcome Hi, welcome to Books Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Larkflight page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Speedysnitch (Talk) 15:35, August 28, 2011 YAY! he is GONE! (vesago) Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 23:03, September 8, 2011 (UTC) you're a chat mod. Speedysnitch(Owl Me!) 22:01, September 9, 2011 (UTC) stay, please. You can yell if you want. i don't care. Larkflight, you are loved, don't just say you aren't. Larkflight, I think you are a great friend. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 21:46, September 13, 2011 (UTC) EverydayISeeMyDream still thinks warmly of you i was supposed to tell you before i just never got around to it Vesago 00:49, September 17, 2011 (UTC) RE ok. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 20:28, September 23, 2011 (UTC) sorry sorry i put that message here. but i deleted it straight afterward because i was sorry. i apologise.shurtagal 18:52, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Unban Hey Larkflight!! I'm deciding to unban you now. I think of you like a very good friend. Hope you can get on soon! :D [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 18:54, September 24, 2011 (UTC) i'm sorry you got banned that sucksVesago 13:48, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Now you can do stuff? Larkflight? [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 18:21, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Its A ok, you can go back on chat. :) [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 20:46, September 26, 2011 (UTC) Come back! Lets work this out. Please.... [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 20:58, September 26, 2011 (UTC) I BACK! chit chat? for a little? :D [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 00:38, September 28, 2011 (UTC) you yugioh hating bitch! ---- a yugioh fan Ok, I'll ban him as soon as I- nevermind that, I'll do it NOW! :D [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 20:18, October 4, 2011 (UTC) RE Lark, I've thought about it. I don't think you got enough edits so far....sorry(sorry x100). At least 100 edits, i'll let you be back one. K? I'm sorry, again. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 21:22, October 4, 2011 (UTC) yeah. And I'm happy you understand! *hugs* (as a friend) [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 21:25, October 4, 2011 (UTC) just please see reason Vesago 23:50, October 4, 2011 (UTC) hi hi. [[User:Lupin fan1|'Happy Halloween!!!']]([[User talk:Lupin fan1|'NOW GIMME YOUR CANDY!!!']]) 15:35, October 8, 2011 (UTC) RE Sure! Upload any photo, as long its not inappropriate! Cya! :D [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 01:36, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Word Bubble I can help you on the Word bubble... if you want. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 23:54, October 9, 2011 (UTC) Go on chat. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 21:18, October 11, 2011 (UTC) k...? How did that happen? anyway, I'll unban you, I need to talk to you. [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 21:35, October 11, 2011 (UTC) <><>---sorry, word bubbles jack up the messages [[User:Speedysnitch| '''Speedysnitch' ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 21:17, November 2, 2011 (UTC)---<><>'' ahh...? sorry... [[User:Speedysnitch| Speedysnitch ]][[User talk:Speedysnitch| ' Talk ']] 20:14, October 12, 2011 (UTC) I geuss you win lark, I can't get on the chats now if I want toVesago 13:55, October 15, 2011 (UTC) Hey larkflight no need to be so rude. At least I can be bothered to create pages. shurtagal 16:01, October 16, 2011 (UTC) Ok then I will. But if i forget then just remind me, don't post angry messages.shurtagal 19:20, October 16, 2011 (UTC) crap BTA~Imma Admin, So Don't Tick Me Off! 16:26, November 26, 2011 (UTC) hey blackfur is on the prophecy of the stars chatroom. BTA~Imma Admin, So Don't Tick Me Off! 19:07, November 26, 2011 (UTC) RE: Sorry. Just got home from school. BTA~Imma Admin, So Don't Tick Me Off! 22:07, November 30, 2011 (UTC) i'm sowwy. BTA~Imma Admin, So Don't Tick Me Off! 23:07, November 30, 2011 (UTC) my mom works at the school I go to, and she had a meeting, so I got home a little late. BTA~Imma Admin, So Don't Tick Me Off! 23:16, November 30, 2011 (UTC) Larkie? I saw what happened between you and Big Time on Jackie Wiki. I'm sorry. But, if it was best for you, then... it was best for you. Good luck, Larkie. :) Dynovan | Let's Talk | It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas... 08:04, December 15, 2011 (UTC) Big Time was cheating on you? How did you screw up, if he was cheating on you? It wasn't your fault! Are you alright, Larkie? Dynovan | Let's Talk | It's beginning to look a lot like Christmas... 16:48, December 15, 2011 (UTC) WHAT?!? I'm cheating on you??? Why would you even think that???? BTA~It's Christmastime in the City.....and Pretty Much Everywhere Else 17:22, December 21, 2011 (UTC) did u really mean the message?................. the one u posted.....about marrying...........ehhhhh............... no....i was just freaked out.......i thought u liked me............... .....sorry............ :( ........... all in all.......i think u have got a giggly personality...........i ..........kinda like it.............oh well an i love u too larkie-chan heh :) did u ask speedy out? how am i cheating on u? and yes i am.......kinda..........speedy said u did .......when i tried to pm u well.......she said that u were bisecual....... and u asked her out........thats about it................. ....hmm the thought of u kissing a girl doesnt bother me for some reason............ huh!........well..........idk.................umm.........k........... idk................. if i dont it would make u sad...............idk............ well......maybe..............but........but how would we..............if u cant pm............ huh!........well..........idk.................umm.........k...........well.......maybe i say yes.......um idk.......i can tell ur a fan of me........right?....... goodbye Edit i am sorry my friends but as of this day january 10th of 2012 i zachary west am going to kill himself this will be the last day i am on chat i cannot take my life anymore with my best friend hating me and my girlfriend dumping me i just want my life to end i hope u will all get on tonight because i will killmyself at 12 am...im sorry lark...and yes i would have f'ed u up Behold the wolf's eye 22:47, January 10, 2012 (UTC) Zackanzane ummm............yeah.............not gonna say anything.........I LEFT YOU A MESSAGE ON THE JACKIE WIKI. PLZ READ IT. FOR MY SAKE. BTA~But I Set Fire to Rain, Watched It Burn.... 01:53, January 11, 2012 (UTC) Hi long time since I've seen yuSarrahh55 04:21, February 23, 2012 (UTC)